Always
by EmoMagician
Summary: Cute little coming out story from Eric, Alan and Ronnie's son   -  It is so so cute  Please do read and I hope you enjoy  3


My dear friend and I have been doing this amazing RP and this little beauty is from it~

Well Jacob is Eric, Alan and Ronnie's son~ ^-^ Eric is his mommy and Ronnie is the bio dad not that it matters~ They have quite a little brood and they are such an adorable family~ Alan is mommy to their twins and Ronnie is mommy to their youngest (ATM *wink wink*)~

Jayce who is Holly's son~ Holly is Grell's sister and Jayce is very close to his Auntie Grell. That is how he met Eric, Alan and Ronnie~

Jacob moved in with Jayce who took him in as his apprentice. Soon after Jacob discovered his like of the same gender and older men~ He couldn't help his growing feelings for Jayce and eventually they gave it a shot~

Jayce is 17 years Jacob's senior and Jacob has been avoiding telling his mom for fear he is not going to be happy with it at all~

He doesn't know Ron and Alan have pretty much figured it out~ Hehehe~

I own this cute little one shot~ Also own Jayce and Jacob~

Kuroshisuji and all the characters belong to Yana Toboso

* * *

><p>Jacob nervously fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt. It was one of Jayce's button downs and a little large on his small frame. He'd promised Jayce he wouldn't put off<p>

telling his dad they were dating any longer. He couldn't believe he'd managed to keep it a secret for this long. Jayce was cutting up with Eric as cool as could be. Jayce had

already told his mom and Grell so he felt they had nothing to worry about. 'So you wanted to talk to me Jake but,' He nodded towards the older boy 'Jayce is doing all the

talking' He smiled as he finished signing.

Jacob felt his face flare crimson. He was thankful his parents obviously had no issues with same sex relationships but how to tell his mother he was with a much older man

that he'd known since he was about 2. 'Well' he stopped and started again, a small nervous stutter in his signing. 'I like men for one.' he paused and looked at Eric for a

nod to go on. Eric smiled 'nothing wrong with that Jake. Look at our family.' Jayce reached over and squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture before letting go. 'Well I've

tried dating men my age' He looked away nervously 'I've just never been able to click with them. But I do have someone I'm with now and he is very special to me.' He

looked back to Eric who nodded 'do we know him?' Eric begins listing off Jacobs friends in his head like moms do.

Jacob nodded and felt Jayce scoot closer. 'You've known him for ah a really long time I mean before I was born.' he felt Eric tense slightly and decided no point stalling any

longer. 'Mom I love Jayce and we've been together for a year and three months and I know he's older and I'm your baby but I really do want to be with him!' he was

panting from the ferocity of his signing and he hurriedly looked at his feet. After a few silent moments he glanced up at Eric. 'Mom?' he felt his hand shaking and his eyes

welled up as Jayce clasped it in his own.

"Eric I-!" Jayce was cut off by Eric raising his hand. His eyes turned to Jacob. They were full of emotion but as unreadable as a wordless book. 'Jacob have you been

holding all this in?' watches as he nods slowly. 'I'm a little disappointed.' he watched Jacob slump a little 'But only because you thought you had to hide this from me.' He

smiled gently at him 'I am first and foremost your mommy Jake and you can tell me anything. I will always be there for you whether I like your decisions or not. You're living

your life and I'm just here to keep you from getting into too much trouble. As long as my baby is safe and you don't make any life threatening decisions I am behind you.'

He held his arms out to the stunned younger reaper.

Jacob still holding Jayce's hand lunged forward hugging his mom crying silently relived and happy. Eric hugged him tightly kissing his hair and smiling. He took his finger and

pressed it against Jacob's back. Slowly, as he hugged his son he let his finger trace a simple but powerful pattern 'I love you always'


End file.
